Stay by Southsidestory in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Sakura o implora para ficar e Sasuke o faz. E ano após ano ele se apaixona mais e mais pela garota que não pode deixar para trás. UA. Versão em que Sasuke nao deixa Konoha em busca de Orochimaru. Presente para Haanaru :)


**Uma fanfic Naruto**

**Classificação etária T**

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu_

_**Autora: : southsidestory**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime_

**Do original de mesmo título**

**_Sinopse: _**Sakura o implora para ficar e Sasuke o faz. E ano após ano ele se apaixona mais e mais pela garota que não pode deixar para trás. UA. Versão em que Sasuke nao deixa Konoha em busca de Orochimaru. Presente para Haanaru :)

* * *

><p><em>Por Southsidestory<em>

_Tradu/adaptacao por k hime_

_Revisao geral por erika_

_**.**_

_**Stay**_

_Fique_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>13.<strong>

Ele tem treze anos e ela o implora para ficar.

Sasuke caminha para fora da Vila, seguindo o único caminho que precisa tomar, quando Sakura o impede. Ele quer perguntar como ela sabia que estaria aqui, como sabia que ele estaria partindo. A lua cheia paira no céu escuro e a noite de outono cheira a grama recém cortada. Ela fica a vários metros de distância, mas sua voz soa tão perto que o faz lembrar dos bons tempos do Time 7. Ela não pode entendê-lo, mas Sakura tem um talento para encontrar seus pontos fracos.

E então confessa seu amor. Não que fosse um segredo, mas seu coração bate mais rápido quando a ouve dizer do mesmo jeito. Talvez porque ele nunca esperasse que ela fosse expressar essas coisas, ou talvez tenha sido apenas por fazer tanto tempo desde a ultima vez que alguém lhe dissera tais palavras. E pensa que no mínimo isso tudo é bom de ouvir.

Ele não se vira para fita-la, mas sabe que ela está chorando. E se pergunta quantas vezes fora o responsável por suas lágrimas. Mais do que gostaria, porque apenas uma sequer já é mais do que o suficiente.

Ela diz: "Se você for, eu vou gritar, e-"

Ele está atrás dela antes que a kunoichi tenha a chance de se afastar. O vento sopra o cabelo curto contra a parte de trás de seu pescoço, e Sasuke apenas olha para o lugar onde sabia que deveria golpear para deixa-la inconsciente. Ele não quer fazer isso, machucá-la de maneira alguma, mas precisa se isso significar que terá o caminho livre para sair da Vila sem ser visto. Ele tem o desejo de agradecê-la. Por seu amor, por tudo.

Mas antes que possa dizer as palavras, Sakura se vira e abraça-o. E tudo parece muito com aquela vez na Floresta da Morte, quando ela o segurou forte e a marca de maldição de Orochimaru retrocedeu.

"Não vá, por favor" sussurra e Sakura olha para ele, cílios trêmulos e umidecidos. Ela é um peso quente, os braços em torno de seu corpo, o rosto próximo ao seu. Ele pode sentir o cheiro de seu shampoo, e quando ela o beija, Sasuke pode sentir o sal mesclado à tristeza em seus lábios.

Ela implora e Sasuke fica.

**14.**

Ele tem quatorze anos e está à beira de assassinar Naruto pela quinta vez esta semana. Sakura está entre eles, com uma mão no peito de cada um, enquanto seu rival mal parece perceber, de repente, tudo o que Sasuke pode sentir são os dedos femininos sobre sua pele nua, apartando-o.

Mais tarde, sozinho na cama, Sasuke traça o contorno da palma feminina e se lembra do calor de seu toque. Sakura deu um tapa na cabeça de Naruto e em seguida disse-lhe: "Sasuke-kun. Por favor, pare com isso."

E a partir daquele dia, a qualquer momento em que ela o toca é sempre tão vívido, forte. Sasuke está familiarizado com o relâmpago, o poder da eletricidade, de senti-la correndo através de seu corpo e isso é algo similar. Como uma corrente elétrica correndo entre eles, ligando-os, mesmo após o contato em si já ter desvanecido.

**15.**

Ele tem quinze anos e a vê beijando um civil na bochecha. O primeiro pensamento de Sasuke é que conhece sete maneiras diferentes de matar este rapaz sem derramar uma gota de sangue.

"Quem era?" perguntou mais tarde e é difícil manter a voz firme, indiferente. "O cara que estava com você mais cedo?"

Ela franze a testa, como se não tivesse a menor idéia do que ele estava falando, e, em seguida, sorri e diz: "Oh, quer dizer o Shun? Ele é meu amigo de infância. O conheço antes mesmo de Ino. Éramos vizinhos quando éramos crianças , até que seus pais se mudaram para o outro lado da Vila. Comecei na Academia e ele foi para a escola civil e perdemos o contato. Essa foi a primeira vez que o vejo em anos. "

Sasuke pensa, de modo um tanto infantil, que tudo o que este tal de Shun significa para ela não se pode comparar com o que Sakura sente por si. E disso tem certeza.

**16.**

Ele tem dezesseis anos quando mata Itachi. Seu último ato é dar um toquinho na testa de Sasuke com dois dedos sangrentos. Um ultimo toque vermelho de seu aniki.

Ele está meio morto, exausto e ferido e sem chakra. Sasuke desmaia no meio da tempestade de raios - sua própria criação - e quando acorda, está no hospital Konoha. Raios de luz banham o quarto, dourados e brilhantes, uma saudação da manhã. Seus companheiros de equipe se sentam nas cadeiras desconfortáveis de visitantes. Naruto conseguiu adormecer, mas Sakura está na borda da cadeira, a cabeça entre as mãos. Ela olha para cima quando ele se agita, e então a moça está de pé, ao lado da cama.

"Sasuke-kun", diz, e existe a gravidade que esboça todo o amor e alívio atrelados a seu nome. "Você está acordado."

Ele deve dizer algo de volta, mas tudo em que pode pensar é na sensação dos dedos de seu irmão em sua testa. Aquele gesto irritante, ressuscitando sua infância.

"Onde está Itachi?" pergunta. "O que foi feito com o corpo dele?"

De alguma forma, ela sabe que ele está perguntando sobre o irmão que certa vez amou e Sakura diz suavemente "Nós o trouxemos de volta. O trouxemos para casa."

Ela se aproxima e o alcança - cautelosa, hesitante, como se estivesse se aproximando de um animal selvagem - e pega a mão masculina nas suas. O calor do contato, o entrelaçar de seus dedos, não é algo irritante, mas sim bem-vindo. Talvez um pouco demais, mas Sakura é uma kunoichi de Konoha e ela vai não vai tecer muitos comentários sobre tal.

E quando as lágrimas começam a deslizar pelo rosto do shinobi, ela não abre a boca para dizer sequer uma palavra também.

**17.**

Ele tem dezessete anos e Sasuke beija Sakura no mesmo banco onde Naruto atuou fingindo ser ele há muitos e muitos anos. O mesmo lugar onde uma vez tinha a intenção de deixá-la para trás.

Agora ela o beija de volta e desta vez não há o gosto de lágrimas. Sasuke pega o lábio inferior da kunoichi entre os dentes e Sakura geme, agarrando-lhe a parte da frente da camisa. Ele envolve um braço ao redor dos quadris femininos e a puxa para mais perto, para o seu colo.

Este é seu primeiro beijo, desde a noite que quase deixou Konoha, mas não será o último.

Começam a se encontrar em locais privados. Normalmente seu apartamento, mas às vezes a casa dos pais dela, quando Kizashi e Mebuki estão ambos em missões. Eventualmente, se tornam mais ousados, e depois de uma sessão de treinamento duro, se deitariam sobre a grama e trocariam caricias. As mãos dela vagueariam por baixo da camisa masculina e ela pressionaria os lábios na face dele, no queixo, pescoço. Tão quente e suave, e ele começaria a imaginar sua boca em outros lugares.

Eles manteriam segredo durante três meses, até o dia em que Naruto explode no apartamento de Sasuke sem bater e os vê juntos, no sofá. O loiro parece ligeiramente com ciúmes e sentindo-se com o coração um pouco dolorido por eles não terem confiado nele. Naruto conta a alguém, que conta a Ino, que conta para todo mundo, e logo toda a Vila está sabendo.

Kizashi e Mebuki não estão felizes com isso.

"Eles me disseram que não posso continuar vendo você se não estivermos namorando", diz Sakura. "Mas não me importo. Não é uma escolha deles. Tenho dezessete anos e isso não é da conta deles. Eu vou continuar saindo contigo de qualquer maneira."

"Você deve respeitar os desejos de seus pais", diz Sasuke.

"Não me ouviu?" pergunta. "Eles não querem me ver com você se não-"

Essa não é a primeira vez que ela o escolhe antes de sua mãe e seu pai (ele lembra de sua oferta de deixar sua família naquela noite, há quatro anos), e Sasuke não quer que ela se sinta e como se tivesse que continuar a fazer essa escolha.

"E daí?" pergunta. "Vamos começar a namorar então."

Ele espera que a kunoichi pareça feliz, mas Sakura olha para si com ar de dúvida. "E é isso que você quer?"

"Eu não lhe perguntaria se eu não o quisesse."

Ela sorri e talvez seja a coisa mais linda que ele já tenha visto.

**18.**

Ele tem dezoito anos e fazem amor pela primeira vez.

Estão atrapalhados com roupa um do outro, as mãos trêmulas enquanto ela puxa as calças dele, os dedos trepidam ao abrir-lhe a camisa. Nervosismo e inexperiência lutando contra o desejo. O desejo vence e logo estão nus na cama dele. Eles se beijam e se tocam e quando finalmente a adentra, Sasuke quase grita. O atrito doce onde seus corpos se encontram ameaça a rui-lo, mas ele tem o cuidado de ir devagar, com cuidado. Sakura morde o lábio e arranha-lhe as costas; ela é uma menina forte, uma menina acostuma a dor e ela não chora.

"Eu sinto muito", sussurra, porque realmente sente. Mesmo sentindo-se como no céu, ele não quer machucá-la.

Sakura balança a cabeça e arqueia-se contra ele, aprofundando o contato, e Sasuke cerra os dentes, punhos formando contra os lençóis. "Não se desculpe. Eu quero isso. Quero você."

Ele toma a boca feminina, toma-lhe o corpo, e quando tudo acaba, Sasuke jaze ao lado de Sakura sobre os lençóis amarrotados respirando pesadamente. Há algo que quer dizer, mas as palavras não saem. Presas na garganta, três sílabas que carregam um peso enorme.

**19.**

Ele tem dezenove anos e a pede para se tornar sua esposa.

Sua proposta é curta, concisa, sem romantismo, mas diz tudo que sinceramente queria dizer. Um simples "Case-se comigo, Sakura." Mais uma ordem do que um pedido, mas ela diz "Sim" do mesmo jeito.

Três semanas depois, Haruno Sakura se torna Uchiha Sakura, e pela primeira vez desde que perdeu seu clã, Sasuke tem uma família para chamar de sua.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Mais uma historia bem docinha para alegrar nosso dia :)<em>

_Bom flores, tai o presente que fiquei devendo para a Haanaru - flor, espero que tenha sido do seu agrado :))_

_._

_Galera, eu deixei esse escrito traduzido no inicio de dezembro - mas nao betei - e a erika foi uma fofa e ficou de betar pra mim. (so nao sei **em que data** o texto vai online, mas espero que tenha sido antes do natal. Ai, todas nos desfrutamos do presente, ne ;D)_

_._

_Bom flores, e isso ai, deixo um bjito._

_(a erika ficou de postar em dez/jan as fics sasusaku, itasaku, nejisaku e kakasaku, Long e drabbles)_


End file.
